The Darings' Unplugged
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: Life for the Daring family behind the scenes of the Replacements leads to a decision about the fate of them after the show ends. What will happen to them and other cast members when they film the series finale?
1. Chapter 1

The Darings Unplugged

By

Patrick Moore

Sometimes Hollywood would change people, but this story takes us behind the closed doors of popular television shows. One show is the hit Disney series, The Replacements, that's ending after two seasons.

Katie Benson, who plays Agent K on the series, drove Carter her real life talking car, to the studio to get ready for the filming of the final episode of the Replacements. She sighed, as she drank a bottle of water.

"Good morning, Katie," said a security guard named Ralph. "I've heard that they're ending your show."

"That's ok, Ralph," Katie smirked. "I just got a call from the BBC again about coming back to them, when my show here is over. I just wished we had another season."

"I do too, Katie," said Ralph. "My girls loved your Agent K character on the show."

"How are your kids anyway?" Katie asked. "I like to come to dinner with you family after this is over."

"I would like that," replied Ralph.

Katie smiled, as she drove off to the set.

"I remember meeting the cast for the first time, after leaving England," said Katie.

"I do too," said Car. "I'll miss them all, including Dirk most of all. Who would have thought that this will be our final episode."

"I've read the script five times, and we battle a giant robot," said Katie in puzzlement. "Kim Possible would like that."

"Looks like the Replacements are being replaced," said Car sadly, as he and Katie looked at a huge billboard with new stars, Phineas and Ferb, on there doing something whacky.

"I heard Darkwing Duck is making a comeback," said a man talking to a woman, as Katie passed them.

"Did you heard about Bert and Ernie?" said the woman.

"I don't want to hear it," said Katie to Car, as they went inside the set of the Replacements.

"Morning, Katie," said the Director of the show. "How's everything?"

"As usual, Stan, you amaze me," said Katie. "I'm going to miss this show. This series got my career started here in America."

Katie got her start on the stages of British theater a few years ago, before she was cast in the role of Agent K on the Replacements. Katie got the part due to her acting talent on the stage, and a role in the television series Fuller House, a British version of the American series Full House. Originally, her Agent K character was going to be on Kim Possible before the Replacements ever happened. The Replacement writers wanted K to be a bumbling idiot like Inspector Gadget, but that gave the part to Dick Daring instead.

"Well, lets get the started," said Katie with a smile.

"But, Todd, Riley, and Dick aren't here yet," said Stan.

"What?!" Katie spoke in shock. "I called them to say that we're shooting the final show today."

"They got butterflies in their stomachs," said Car. "Think about it, Katie, this is our last show together. Maybe, they're thinking about what you're thinking about right now."

Katie sighed. "You're right, Car, this is our last show together. Let's just wait for them."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Tim and Ronda Donaldson, who played Todd and Riley Daring on The Replacements, rode their bikes to the studio. They spotted Katie in her Agent K outfit drinking a cup of cappuccino.

"Sorry we're late, guys," said Ronda.

"We had to reread this script again," said Tim.

"That's fine," said Katie. "This is our final show after all."

"I can't believe this is it," said Ronda. "We've been working together for two years, and this is goodbye."

"We'll still be in touch, kids," smirked Katie, as she finished her drink.

The Director walked towards them. "Okay, you're all here. Katie you're going to be tied to that chair by Dr. Scorpius' goons, and the kids will be fighting the giant robot. Everyone ready?"

The actors nodded.

"Let's end this series with a bang," smiled the Director. "And…Action!"

After four hours of production, The Replacements came to a end, as the cast and crew cheered at that they ended a great series for Disney. That cast got back together for a few photo shoots to promote the final episode. Katie kissed the actor who play Dick Daring on the cheek. It was finally over, now comes the wrap party and final goodbyes.

Epilogue:

Katie went back to London to do some stage plays, but got a letter from Paramount to be the new starship captain for a new Star Trek series. She would make Patrick Stewart very proud.

Tim and Ronda lived a normal life after the Replacements. They didn't want to share the same fate as other troubled child stars from the past. They did make an appearance on an episode of Phineas and Ferb as extras.

The actor who played Dick Daring went back to stunt work in Hollywood. A few weeks later he married Katie, and have two girls.

Car is still with Katie and Dirk Darling. He likes the newly formed family, but still won't let Dirk drive him. Car can be seen in the sequel to the Disney/Pixar movie Cars called Cars 2: The Revenge of Chic Hick.

As for Prince Cinnamon Boots, Tim and Ronda took him in as their pet. There were rumors that he'll be replacing Donkey for Shrek 4. But that's another story.

The End.


End file.
